The Five Times Jack Visited Flynn
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: . . . And the one time Flynn was scared of him. Sequel to The Five Times Jack Visited Rapunzel


The Five Times Jack Visited Flynn

And the one time Flynn was scared of him

* * *

1

Jack's first arrival at the palace wasn't exactly normal for the kingdom. First of all, only the palace workers and the royal family could see him. Second of all, it started snowing the second he landed in the castle courtyard. And third of all, he was immediately attacked by a horse.

"Whoa!" Jack yelped, leaping into the air. The white horse blinked in shock at the sight of a teenage boy flying.

"Jack?" a female voice called. "Jack! Come down here!"

"I can't!" he cried to the unknown person. "There's a crazy horse that wants to hurt me!"

The girl laughed before walking out into the courtyard. Jack didn't recognize the mop of brown hair, which was literally all he could see of her. She went over to the horse and calmed him down so Jack could land safely. Once he was back on the ground, he got his first real look at the girl.

It was Rapunzel! How could he have been so stupid? Jack had been looking for the long blonde hair, but in the letter he had gotten she had told him her hair was now short and brown. But he didn't have time to think about that because the princess nearly strangled him in a hug.

"I'm happy to see you too," Jack choked out. "But can you please let me go?"

Rapunzel backed up and beamed at her old friend. "Come on, you've got to meet someone. I've told him all about you."

Before Jack could ask who it was, a guy walked out of the castle and over to the duo. He was taller than the winter spirit, with a mess of dark brown hair and matching eyes. Jack had never seen this guy in his life, but he had a pretty good guess of who it was.

"You're Flynn Rider, right?" Jack asked, peering at him. The guy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Flynn. Who are you?"

Rapunzel grinned. "This is Jack Frost, Flynn. You know, the winter spirit I was telling you about?"

"Well, Jack, this could be the start of an interesting friendship," Flynn shrugged. Jack returned with his signature smirk.

"You're right," he laughed just before he hit Flynn in the face with a snowball.

* * *

2

That first winter was the snowiest the kingdom had ever experienced. But instead of it being a harsh winter, every person had tons of fun throughout it. And it was all because of a certain white haired winter sprite.

"Watch out!" he laughed as he dropped a load of snowballs onto Rapunzel and Flynn.

"No fair Frost!" Rapunzel giggled before picking up a snowball and launching it at the spirit.

That started the first all-out, royal court snowball war.

"Think fast!" Rapunzel laughed, throwing a snowball at Flynn. He ended up falling onto the edge of a board, which had a really big pile of snow on it. The snow went flying, showering Rapunzel's parents.

"Sorry!" the three apologized.

Rapunzel's parents just laughed before throwing their own snowballs at them.

* * *

3

Over the year, Jack and Flynn became good friends. Flynn taught Jack how to sneak in places unnoticed and Jack taught Flynn how to execute the perfect prank. Rapunzel didn't really approve of the two guys in her life trading bad habits, but she was just glad they were getting along.

But then came the day when Flynn introduced Jack to swordplay.

Jack was entranced. He found a way he could fight without risking his staff. What if a blade struck his staff just right and severed it? He wasn't sure if he could fix it. But for all of Jack's excuses, Rapunzel and Flynn knew the real reason Jack was obsessed with swords: he thought they looked cool.

"Watch out!" Jack cried as Rapunzel almost got beheaded by a thrown blade.

"Don't let go of the sword!" she scolded while Flynn stood there laughing. "Okay, no more swords until we can trust you."

"But I'm super trustworthy," Jack whined.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Jack, you're the spirit of mischief. Literally. You can't be trusted with a sword until you learn how to control your impulses."

After ten minutes of arguing –and a few threats to freeze the kingdom –Jack handed over the two blades he had borrowed from the armory.

It was a long time before he got them back.

* * *

4

The day Flynn showed Jack the kitchen was the day the cooking staff decided he was their least favorite person in the whole palace.

"Come on," Flynn tried. "He's not that bad."

"He froze dinner," the head cook growled. "That immature winter pest just waltzed in and froze the pot solid!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean to . . ."

But Flynn's argument was shot when Jack bounded in and caused it to snow over the arguing duo's head.

"Really? Are you kidding me?"

That was the first in a long line of quarrels between Jack and the cooks.

* * *

5

The two guys in Rapunzel's life were on a camping trip at the end of winter, the time when it's just getting warm. Flynn didn't want to freeze to death, and Jack didn't want to melt, so that was the only time they could go. Flynn started a fire and they both sat down on opposite sides.

Jack of course was getting a bit antsy just sitting by the fire, so he decided to start up a harmless little snowball fight.

"Jack!" Flynn yelped once he managed to sit back up after getting knocked to the ground. "What was that for?"

Jack shrugged. "I was bored. You were there. Do the math."

Flynn retaliated by tossing a handful of snow at Jack, who dodged it easily. The snowball fight escalated quickly. Both guys almost drowned the other with snow before Jack managed to do the unthinkable.

He froze Flynn.

It was an accident really. He forgot that if he got overly excited –not something that happened often, but still –something or someone would get frozen. Of course Jack could do it on purpose, but he rarely ever did. He managed to help out the palace guard on a few occasions, but nothing like this had happened in a while.

"Flynn? Can you hear me? Oh, crap, I froze you!" Jack yelped, peering closely at the frozen man.

Flynn managed to roll his eyes, probably trying to say 'No duh.' After a few seconds, Jack had an idea of how to get his friend out.

"I'll stick you in the fire!" he decided. Upon seeing the panic clearly on display in Flynn's eyes, he amended his idea. "Fine, I won't put you _in_ the fire; I'll put you right _beside_ the fire."

Two hours later, Flynn was officially unfrozen.

"You're not gonna mention this to Rapunzel, right?" Jack tried with a grin. Flynn glared at him from under his cocoon of blankets.

"Blondie is so hearing about this," he grumbled.

"You do realize she isn't blonde anymore, right?"

"Shut up Frost."

Rapunzel didn't learn about the Frozen Flynn Incident for many years.

* * *

1

When Jack visited that winter, he was pounced on by an eager Rapunzel. She squealed right in his ear, almost deafening the poor winter spirit. He tried to get a word in, but she just kept on squee-ing.

"JACK! I'm getting MARRIED!" Rapunzel smiled, squeezing the life out of her friend.

Jack tried to get out of her embrace, but the princess was too determined to keep a hold of him. He didn't really register what she sad –though that might've had something to do with the lack of oxygen getting to his brain.

"Punzie," he gasped. "Air."

She seemed to understand what was wrong and let him go, continuously gushing about the plans she and Flynn already had and all the flowers she wished they could put up everywhere and how she wanted it to be an early spring or late fall wedding so Jack could come. He finally managed to figure out one thing through her rant: Rapunzel and Flynn were getting married.

"You're getting married?" he asked, stunned.

Rapunzel beamed at him. "Yeah! He finally asked me!"

Jack's grip on his staff tightened unconsciously. "Where is he?"

Rapunzel gestured back to the palace. Without another word, Jack flew on the wind to go find his best friend's fiancé. They were going to have a very long talk.

-0-

Flynn came out of the palace a little shaken up. Rapunzel immediately rushed over to him and demanded to know what happened. He had been in there with Jack for hours.

"Let's just say I'm officially scared of Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny," Flynn managed. "A six foot tall rabbit just tried to skin me, an old guy almost ran me through with a huge sword, and Jack threatened to freeze me into a solid block of ice if I hurt you."

Rapunzel giggled at her fiancé. "Seriously? Santa and the Easter Bunny threatened you?"

"Yep," Flynn muttered. "Remind me never to mess with Jack or his friends will pummel me."

Rapunzel laughed again. "Then don't give them reason to."

He definitely wouldn't be giving them a reason to.

* * *

**Tada! This was the sequel to The Five Times Jack Visited Rapunzel. So . . . what did you think? Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
